


Always

by LaLaLaLelo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Related, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hope, Post-Time Skip, Spoilers, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaLaLelo/pseuds/LaLaLaLelo
Summary: Byleth felt empty after her and Claude claimed victory over Nemesis. The flow of time allowed her to head back and learn the full truth about her students, the church and herself. She struggles, how can she decide on who would need her guidance more?She returns one last time after her slumber of five years – to choose her final path.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> So, I asked myself what Byleth would do, if she knew about everything just like the player does? I had to get this out of my system. Please be aware that this has spoilers about ALL routes.  
English isn´t my first language, so please have mercy on any mistakes you find, you can keep them 😛 I can relate to Petra, the struggle to find the right words is so real sometimes.
> 
> Also, I believe that reading Fics to Fire Emblem is much more epic when listening to the fitting soundtrack. You should give it a try :)
> 
> And yes, I had to borrow the title from one of our other favorite franchises, sorry Severus ~ 🙆

Byleth tried to open her eyes. They felt heavy and somehow refused to listen. Her consciousness woke faster than her body, she could hear the noises of her surrounding before she could see what caused them. It was quiet, but she noticed the sound of water flowing, birds chirping in the distance and a breeze rustling through trees.

She has always loved the sound and scent of wind. It gave her this feeling of hope and safety. When her father died, time had come to stop. How ironic, her being the vessel for a time-manipulating goddess. Back then, colors began to fade and every bit of emotion she had learned so far at the wondrous place the monastery was, just slipped away. At that moment, she didn‘t even feel the urge to hold on to it. With the ability to feel such things as joy, curiosity and even love, there also came something else along. Fear and despair. Not for herself but rather for those she learned to cherish.

She loved her father. Byleth knew that everything he showed to her was for her well-being. Surviving on the battlefield and striking down her enemies has made her physically and mentally so much stronger than those she was attended with, despite them being around the same age. But they taught her the value of life, something she never gave a big thought before. To her, death was the never-leaving companion of the living. She was certain, she would greet him like an old friend, should he come to her one day. But she was not ready when it came for Jeralt. As everything went gray and the voices of her loved ones seemed to fail to reach her ears, the one thing that stirred her broken heart was the wind. It blew through her hair and embraced her body. And it came along with hope.

But she was confused, and tried to find that specific hope in revenge. After the battle against Solon and Kronya and witnessing Sothis‘ sacrifice, she was ashamed that hatred and anger were the first emotions coming back to her. Now, after everything she went through, she knew how easy it was to give in to them. And she was aware of the costs.

Finally, she blinked and her eyelids fluttered open. Daylight blinded her, a rock poked into her back. Nothing she has not experienced before.

“Are you alright? “

A poorly-dressed man stood above her, wondering about the strange figure he just found. She sat up and scratched her head. _Not good, the pulse wears me out even more than last time. This will probably be my last round, I better not mess this up._

“I‘m good, no worries.“

Byleth coughed, her voice was as hoarse as usual when she reached this scenario. Trying to stand on her wobbly legs, she stretched her back and inhaled the fresh air. She walked past the confused villager, already knowing where to head next.

“Hey, where are you going?“

She didn‘t stop or turn around.

“My students are awaiting me.“

* * *

While walking the long stairway leading to the monastery, her mind began to wander off. She felt at ease and full of determination, her heart was prepared for what was to come. This was the path she chose and it would mark the end of her journey through time. It was twisted and bent so often on her watch, she was certain to break the divine pulse one day. But she wanted to do it right, there was no way past the methods she had to use. Byleth was resolved to make sure if someone had to get hurt, it would be her. If someone had to mourn the dead, it would be her, thinking of the lost ones from another time and life.

It all began at the end of her first path. Victory over Nemesis was claimed, and she was to be crowned the new queen of Fódlan. She spent her days working and building the new future of the still wounded country. Things were complicated. The long war took its toll on everyone. Nobles refused to break with their traditions and the folk was skeptic about the opened borders and new immigrants coming in from neighbor countries. While all that happened, she clung onto two thoughts. One was over Fódlan´s throat, trying to fulfill his dream of unification and collaboration. Claude went off to manage his duties as Almayran prince, to return as king and the leader of a new dawn. She believed in him and everything he strove for. But him not being at her side and the two of them working for a brighter future without caring for their lives together…

It was exhausting and made her melancholic. How many nights has she spent sitting by the window, gazing upon the very same stars he showed to her? In those nights, she remembered all the dead she left behind. Her second thought haunted her. All the blood that has been wasted by her hands, all the sorrow she could not prevent. At some point, it was necessary, and she never hesitated to do what she had to. Hesitation meant death. But the loss of former students and friends hurt her in ways she could never grasp. They left a hole inside of her, hollow and deep, never to be filled again. How often did she ask herself if she could have saved them, make a difference? What would have happened if she chose Edelgard or Dimitri instead?

It followed her into her dreams and clouded her mind. Byleth knew she would never find peace if she couldn‘t find out the answer. A decision was made.

She almost reached the monastery grounds. The sun glimmered reddish over the mountains, announcing the arrival of a new day and dipping the landscape in shades of violet.

When Byleth decided to return to the very beginning, that day in Remire, she was never so naive to think that she was the one to prevent the war from happening. But she wanted to know the truth, all of it. Rhea still had secrets she wouldn‘t spill, she surely never told her and Claude about everything that led to Edelgard‘s decision. They didn‘t even know the slightest about Edelgard‘s intentions. What drove her to such drastic choices, leaving everything behind, risking her loved ones for a war she couldn‘t be sure to win? Byleth needed to understand, because as she gripped the sword of the creator firmly and beheaded her former student, all that was to be seen in her last gaze was about frustration and loneliness. It hurt her all over to hear how much Edelgard longed for her to walk the same path. But the empress also made clear that each time, Byleth would choose to not accompany her, her way would lead over Edelgard‘s grave.

In the end, she did learn about Edelgard. About the trauma of her childhood and the sins she accused the church of. Her way of ridding the church was and still is questionable but not totally unreasonable. Byleth remembered the very moment when Edelgard won the war, and they witnessed the birth of the new united empire. It was a bittersweet victory, considering the cost – once again. But peace befell Edelgard‘s face, the only expression Byleth wished to see on her at the end of this path she finally chose.

In order to save Dimitri from his own hatred, she also had to know where his demons hid. He was a lost soul who strayed too far from his true path. A wild beast lurking underneath the calm and gentle mask of his, just as Felix used to tell her. The tragedy of Ducar weighted heavy on his soul. The dead seemed to never leave or fade away. They followed him in his sleep, during his day and even in his happy moments, they stood by his side. For a long time, she couldn‘t imagine the burden he was carrying. But as her journey through time continued, she caught a glimpse of what he went trough. When she slaughtered her loved ones again and again, their dead and empty eyes haunted her. Especially while siding with Edelgard, she would only meet disappointed and angered souls, despising her betrayal. Even when she told herself, she did all of it to save them later…slashing her blade through Sylvain, piercing Ingrid‘s heart, casting a spell upon Ignatz… nothing could ever prepare her for this kind of battle.

Dimiti started to return to his friends after Rodrigue fell and Byleth knew, he would never heal but only get better. Witnessing his path of revenge and redemption, how in the world would she be able to bring him back, without actually being by his side? And how would she make Dimitri and Edelgard coexist with everything that happened? She was sure it wasn‘t impossible. She realized that the very moment as the kingdom‘s troops invaded Enbarr and Edelgard knelt before her and Dimitri in defeat. When he reached for her hand in peace, his eyes filled with mercy and gentleness, wishing for her to finally give in. Back then, she thought Edelgard couldn‘t get over her pride and would rather choose death over defeat. But after walking alongside and getting to know the princess, Byleth supposed it was about Edelgard caring for the future Dimitri would be able to create. There was no place for her in that scenario, there would be nothing left of the goal she had in mind. And Dimitri‘s chances to rule over a new and united kingdom would only become more difficult with Edelgard living on. How would he explain it to his nation and those he led, why he let her live? A war criminal, if not the most hated one? Edelgard would be lost in the slaughter she caused, and she had to give Dimitri a reason to cut his own path. Ever since Edelgard was aware of how her future had to look like, she would only be able to live for the achievement of her goals. There would be no alternative to that.

Byleth shivered. The warmth of the sun just begun to spread out as early morning greeted Fódlan. She stood in the inner courtyard of Garreg Mach and had a look around. Walking these halls countless times, she had knowledge about almost every corner, every stone, every secret. It looked exactly the way it normally did when returning to this point. _How steady the flow of time is._ She used to believe that meant she would not be able to change the ending. No matter who and how she chose, she would end up where fate wanted her to be. At the so called peaceful end that lied down a road paved with graves and blood. It seemed hypocritical and false. What was the point in reversing time when hardly anything could be changed?

She was done with it. Byleth simply _chose_ to not let fate decide on the ending. For crying out loud, she was a goddess after all! Who dared to stand in her way? Sothis would probably chuckle over her overly ambitious attempt of changing the future. In the end, she could never save her father. Each and every time, he ended up dead. It led to her realizing that change never came without a price. In order to be with her students, her father had to die. He had to die and demonstrate how easily a life could be wiped out. He had to let her finally break free from the cage that trapped her heart and mind. And as life and death kept her company along the way, she changed. She laughed and grieved, she shouted in anger, she was ashamed and furious, she loved.

Even now, after everything that has happened, the moments that rang clear in her head were the small ones. Eating cake with Annette, sparring with Felix, going on a horse ride with Marianne. Trying to dress up Bernadetta for the ball, dodging Hilda´s attempts for sliding out of chores, drinking tea with Flayn. Spending lunchtime with Dimitri, studying with Edelgard in the library.

Dancing with Claude beneath the stars. Claude, smirking at her. Claude, showing her how to pull back the bowstring more efficiently. Claude, sneaking his new created poison into Lorenz‘ tea. Claude, trying to climb a tree as Petra advised him to. Claude, bantering with Lysithea. Claude, teaming up with Sylvain for childish pranks. Claude, raising his voice at war council. Claude, brushing back a strain of her hair. Claude, reaching for her hand when she fell off his Wyvern. Claude‘s skin on hers.

After blood and death, after tears and the loss of those she dearly loved, her head was still full of him. The memories of them together made her dizzy. His warmth filled her up and gave her the strength to pull this through. Nothing was as hard as seeing him but not being allowed to reach for his hand. In those other lives, he wasn‘t the same the person who chose her to be by his side when he fulfilled his dreams. It hurt so much and her longing brought her more to the edge than any battle ever did. But Byleth knew how selfish it would have been to give in. Too much was on the line for her to grow weak.

Byleth arrived at the goddess tower. She entered and looked up the stairs. Her feet started to move and step by step, she climbed higher.

So, Edelgard would end up lost and lonely without her, death was inevitable. Dimitri would not be able to take back control over himself, not on own efforts. He needed her guidance to get over his hatred and sadness. Claude would be fine. He did good, always. Staying alive, he sneaked his way past death, avoiding violence and confrontation if possible. He was flexible enough to adjust his plans. He would never need her like the others did.

The top of the staircase came in sight, her steps echoed through the tower. How would she save Edelgard and Dimitri in this mess? How would she approach the other when choosing one of them? This question chased her through countless sleepless nights, spinning in her head for what felt like an eternity. And when she was at the end of her last road, she could finally see where she had to head off to. The truth was, she actually knew that she carried the answer within her all this time.

Edelgard struggled, Dimitri raged. Claude would be fine, always.

She stood upon the last step and let her sight wander around. Bright sunlight fell into the room. She stepped out from the shadows.

“You overslept, Teach.“

A smile formed on Byleth‘s face as she walked towards Claude. He stood in the first light of the day, wind blowing through his hair. The flow of time brought them back together and that was her decision alone.

Edelgard struggled, Dimitri raged. And Claude would be fine. But Byleth returned here. Because she didn‘t need Edelgard‘s longing for justice and change. And she didn‘t need Dimitri‘s unforgiving force to cut her way through enemies. She had those of her own. She needed Claude‘s hope. The very same hope she could feel when the wind embraced her. If she really wanted to make a difference, she needed him. Before the empire attacked the monastery, he made the confession that she could always count on him, no matter what would happen. He was the only one to believe in her coming back five years later. Claude wouldn´t need personal saving, and he wished for his former classmates to live. He valued life over every victory. For a better future, he walked fierce and steady, shining bright, expelling the shadows of doubt and despair. Byleth would never forget the sight of him, gripping failnaught tight, the same way she held onto the sword of the creator. As they faced Nemesis on the battlefield, his arrows pierced the air like shooting stars, never to hit her, distracting their god-like enemy. The moment the last arrow met up with the target and shattered Nemesis‘ defenses, she was able to finally strike. This battle was symbolic for all their fights. Claude was always there to clear the way for her, just as she did the same for him.

Even more importantly, he would accept every single word she had to tell him. About her journey, about the truth and about what had to be done. She was ready to pay a price for change, if necessary her own soul. But before that, they would try everything to find a way together, to find true peace for all of them. Not only did she put her trust in him. After everything that happened, she believed to deserve happiness on her own. And Claude was the one she chose, he would always be the one. Byleth would _always_ end up right here.

Her smile didn‘t fade as she lost herself in his green eyes once again. “We got some work to do, Claude.“

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do love Claude. But after playing all routes I also really believe that he would somehow be the best option for Byleth. The end with Edelgard felt so wrong and sad and Dimitri's victory hurt me so much. I love all of them, but Edelgard and Dimitri have some serious issues and Byleth felt more like... well their teacher, instead of being on equal terms. That only seemed to be the case with Claude. He still has his flaws, but nobody is perfect, hrhr
> 
> I guess that he would be the one to go with if Byleth would try to save all of them. But that's just my opinion~


End file.
